Rindu
by Tanaka Yoshiro
Summary: Rindu adalah kondisi dimana kau ingin bertemu seseorang karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Dan bagi beberapa orang, merindukan orang yang kau cintai adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya, melihat senyumannya, dan mendengar suaranya terkadang membuatmu sampai merasa galau karenanya. / "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto"/ LEMONT CONTENT/ Warning Inside/ Mind to RnR ?


Seorang pria terlihat keluar dari bandara bernama 'Konoha Airport'. Pria itu bersurai pirang, atau kuning –entahlah, tapi mari kita anggap itu pirang #plakk. Sejak keluar dari pesawat tadi, tak henti-hentinya dia menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Di pipi pria itu terlihat tiga garis halus, membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing, yang memang sudah ia bawa sejak lahir.

"Wahhhh Konoha, sudah lima tahun yah" ujar pria itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya sedikitpun. "Bagaimana keadaan Baa-chan yah, apa dia tambah cantik, atau sudah tambah keriput" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, lebih baik aku cepat, aku akan mengejutkannya nanti." kembali dia berkata sambil menggeleng sebentar, dan dia pun menyetop taksi, dan menaikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Rindu"**

 **Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : NaruTsuna (Naruto Uzumaki x Tsunade Senju)**

 **Warning! : OOC, abal, gaje, EYD kurang baik, LEMON CONTENT!**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG BEBERAPA MATERI DEWASA, JADI MOHON BAGI YANG BELUM BERUMUR 16thn, SILAHKAN TEKAN BACK, TAPI KALAU NGOTOT YAH, DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah, terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa. Wanita ini memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat panjang yang sekarang tengah digerai dengan indah. Cantik, itulah kesan pertama saat kalian menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada keriput, atau tanda-tanda penuaan lainnya. Yang ada hanya wajah yang mulus dengan kulit putih layaknya susu.

Tubuhnya juga terlihat indah, bahkan kalian dapat mengatakannya sexy. Apalagi bagian –errr dadanya itu, dapat membuat semua kaum adam tergoda (Termasuk author #digampar), ukurannya yang bisa dibilang diatas ukuran punya wanita pada umumnya, dan memang masih terlihat kencang. Yah, jika dilihat dia memang seorang wanita yang diidam-idamkan para pria.

Jika anda melihatnya, sudah pasti anda akan terkagum dengan pesona wanita 'muda' ini. Namun kembali, anda akan terkejut sampai jungkir balik *lebay, jika anda tahu bahwa sebenarnya wanita ini berumur 51 tahun (Author beneran jungkir balik #plakk).

Wanita ini duduk dengan tatapan datar. Di genggamannya terlihat sebuah foto yang terbiangkai dengan rapi, dan terlihat di foto itu terdapat dua orang yang sedang berpose menghadap ke kamera. Salah satu diantaranya wanita yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya, yang kita tau bahwa itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dan yang satu lagi, seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan senyum lebarnya sedang berpose dengan dua jari yang tengah membentuk huruf 'V'. Pria ini memiliki mata blue-sapphire yang indah, seolah itu merupakan pantulan dari langit biru yang perkasa tanpa ada setitik awan sedikitpun. Kulit pria tadi juga berwarna tan, dan terlihat sangat menawan.

Sang Wanita masih terus menatap foto itu. Perlahan sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di bibir tipisnya. Jari jempolnya bergerak mengelus wajah sang lelaki dalam foto, "Naruto,…aku merindukanmu." gumamnya pelan.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama, makan siangnya sudah siap."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia langsung menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan pakaian maid, tengah membungkuk mengahadap dirinya.

Tsunade Senju, itulah nama wanita yang dari tadi tengah memegang foto. Dia merupakan direktur utama, sekaligus pemilik perusahaan paling sukses di Kota Konoha, Senju Corporation. Perusahaannya ini memiliki banyak cabang, bahkan tidak heran jika di negri paman sam, Amerika juga salah satu tempat dimana perusahaan ini bercabang.

"Ah Shizune baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan." kata Tsunade pada wanita tadi yang di ketahui bernama Shizune. Langsung dirinya menaruh kembali foto tadi di atas meja kecil di salah satu sisi ruangan santai itu.

"Ta-tapi Tsunade-sama, saya-"

"Sudahlah jangan sungkan-sungkan, sekali-sekali kita harus makan bersama, lagipula kau juga sudah lama bekerja dirumah ini jadi tak perlu terlalu formal begitu." belum sempat Shizune menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tsunade sudah memotong sambil mendorong punggung sang maid yang sudah bekerja padanya sekitar 10 tahun itu.

TENG TONG

Suara bel terdengar, dengan cepat Shizune hendak berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Namun sekali lagi, Tsunade menahan tangannya, "Biar aku yang membukanya Shizune, kau ke ruang makan saja deluan" kembali perkataan Tsunade membuat Shizune terkejut.

"Tapi-"

"Ssssssttt, kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'tapi', sudah sana." kembali potong Tsunade. Shizune dengan terpaksa mengangguk, dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang santai. Tsunade-sama memang baik, pikirnya.

Tsunade berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, tanpa berniat menghilangkan senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

TENG TONG

Kembali suara bel terdengar saat Tsunade sudah hendak sampai pada pintu megah tersebut.

"Sebentar…" ujarnya sedikit keras seraya menjawab tamu yang sepertinya punya urusan penting. Dan setelah Tsunade sampai di pintu itu, tangannya langsung bergerak cepat membuka kunci, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membukanya.

"Kediaman Senju, ada perlu-" ucapan Tsunade terhenti saat mata coklat–nya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki dihadapannya yang tengah menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Yo, Tsunade-Baa-chan. Lama tak berjumpa." sapa sosok tadi. Tsunade masih terlihat terkejut, dalam pikirannya sekarang tengah mencerna apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Wajah itu, rambut itu, tiga garis halus di pipi itu, tubuh itu, dan mata indah itu. Semuanya tak berubah sejak terakhir kali pertemuan mereka. Mungkin hanya wajahnya yang bertambah dewasa sajalah yang menjadi pelengkap ketampanan sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Baa-chan ?" sosok tadi berujar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tsunade. "Oy, Baa-"

GREEPP

Belum sempat sosok tadi kembali berujar, Tsunade sudah menubruk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Tsunade. Semua rasa rindu dalam hatinya ia lepaskan sekarang juga. Sosok yang sangat amat dirindukannya itu sekarang tengah dalam pelukannya. Sempat kaget sesaat, namun kembali sebuah senyum terpampang jelas di wajah tan sosok berambut pirang itu, dan perlahan tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan hangat dari sang nenek.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto." gumam Tsunade ditengah pelukan mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama sosok pria yang sekarang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Sosok yang awal dikenalnya 11 tahun lalu.

Waktu itu, Tsunade sedang berada di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Dan di salah satu sisi stasiun itu, Tsunade mendapati sebuah geromolan yang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil. Karena penasaran, Tsunade menghampiri gerombolan itu. Dan didapatinya seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahun yang sedang menangis, dan sepertinya gerombolan tadi sedang membentak sambil memarahinya.

Ternyata si anak kecil ini seorang pencopet jalanan yang pada saat itu mencoba mencopet seorang wanita di stasiun dan sayangnya dia tertangkap. Gerombolan tadi pun membentak dan memarahi anak kecil ini. Tak ada niatan mengeroyok si anak karena mungkin mereka masih mempunyai akal pikiran untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur.

Awalnya Tsunade berniat mengabaikannya, namun niat itu berubah saat Tsunade menatap sekilas mata sapphire si anak. Entah ada rasa menenangkan juga damai di dadanya saat menatap mata sang anak. Dia juga mengetahui bahwa anak itu menjadi pencopet karena kebutuhan ekonomi, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal dan dia hidup terlantar dijalanan. Heran sekali di sebuah Negara Jepang yang besar ini masih ada anak-anak dengan nasib yang kurang baik. Dan oleh karena itu, Tsunade langsung mengajak sang anak kerumahnya, dan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidup Naruto.

Hari-hari sepi di rumah Tsunade pun sirna seketika. Kehadiran Naruto membawa kesan tersendiri pada rumah megah yang hanya ditinggalinya dan beberapa maid itu. Tsunade yang belum menikah di umurnya yang waktu itu sekitar 40 tahun memang sering merasa kesepian. Tapi kalian jangan berfikir dia itu tidak laku, dia dapat menggaet pria model apapun jika dilihat dari kecantikan juga kedudukannya. Namun kembali alasannya yang ingin fokus pada pekerjaan menjadi penghalang.

Kesepian. Itulah yang dirasakan Tsunade sebelum bertemu Naruto. Walau ia bilang ingin fokus pada perkerjaan, namun sesekali keputusannya itu membawa dampak lain pada dirinya sendiri. Namun keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang dibawa Naruto perlahan merubah hidupnya, walau sesekali Naruto membuat kemarahannya memuncak, yang berakhir benjolan di kepala Naruto. Sosok Naruto sudah menjadi sosok pelengkap dalam hidupnya, dan juga sudah mencuri hatinya.

Ya, mencuri hatinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade saat itu, namun memang itulah kenyataanya. Dan mencintai seseorang yang umurnya jauh dibawahmu memang sangat sulit untuk diterima. Tsunade bahkan belum menikah sampai sekarang. Yah, ia tidak berniat mencari pasangan hidup saat dia menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto, yang pada saat itu tengah duduk di kelas X. Sampai akhirnya kesepian kembali melanda kediaman Senju ini setelah Naruto berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya 5 tahun lalu.

Namun sepertinya kesepian itu tak akan awet lagi karena sosok pembawa keceriaan sudah kembali dan sekarang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Pelukan itu berlangsung lumayan lama, sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan dekapan masing-masing.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baa-chan. Dan sepertinya ukurannya bertambah" goda Naruto saat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Arah pandangan Naruto tertuju pada buah dada Tsunade yang besar itu. Semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi Tsunade.

BLETAK

"Dasar mesum." sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepala kuning Naruto. Ini adalah salah satu sikap Naruto yang kurang terpuji. Dan yang menjadi korban kemesuman Naruto yah sudah pasti dirinya, walaupun ada rasa senang dalam hati Tsunade saat di goda seperti ini, yang pasti ditutupi dengan jitakan atau pukulan. Ternyata ada juga nenek-nenek yang tsundere yah, #duagh.

"Ayo masuk, kebetulan Shizune sudah menyiapkan makan siang" kata Tsunade mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk,yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun memasuki kediaman Senju bertingkat dua tersebut.

.

.

"Naruto-sama, okaerinasai" sambut Shizune saat Naruto memasuki ruang makan setelah tadi sudah menaruh koper yang berisi barang-barangnya di kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Shizune-neechan, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu." jawab Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya sifat kekanakannya tidak hilang sama sekali, membuat Shizune terkekeh kecil karenanya. Namun kadang sifat kekanakannya ini yang membuat Naruto tampak semakin manis dimata para gadis-gadis.

"Ha'i, Ha'i Naruto-kun." kembali Shizune berkata, membuat Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Hehe, Nee-chan juga sepertinya tambah cantik yah." Ujar Naruto masih dengan cengirannya, membuat Shizune merona merah, dan seorang di salah satu sisi meja makan dibuat 'panas' karenanya.

Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama. Ya, Shizune juga ikut atas perintah Tsunade tadi. Sambil makan, mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Naruto, bagaimana kuliahmu ?" Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Sebenarnya wisudanya akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi, namun karena aku sudah sangat rindu dengan Baa-chan aku memutuskan pulang sekarang." jawab Naruto dengan semangat, dan Tsunade pun merona lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan istirahatlah, aku yakin kau pasti lelah." kata Tsunade sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shizune kembali terkekeh kecil. Dia sudah tau perasaan Tsunade, karena memang Tsunade selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Shizune. Dia juga memaklumi perasaan Tsunade, bahkan dia mendukung dan akan membantunya jika dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

"Ngh…"

Seorang pria menggeliat di tempat tidur king size itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik sewarna dengan samudra itu. Manik yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang wanita berumur 51thn jatuh hati padanya.

Naruto –pria tadi, memutuskan untuk tidur setelah makan siang beberapa jam lalu. Mengerjappkan matanya sesaat, dia berbalik kearah kanan, dimana terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah jam kecil sedang menunjukan pukul 9.

'Jam 9 ? apa aku sudah tidur selama itu ?' batin Naruto bertanya. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik ke sebelah kiri, dimana terlihat jendela lumayan besar disana. Dan yang ditangkap matanya adalah langit malam yang gelap dihiasi beberapa bintang. 'Oh, ternyata baru jam 9 malam' kembali batinnya berkata.

Dia bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. Mengacak rambut pirangnya sesaat, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi berniat membersihkan diri.

.

Sekarang Naruto sudah selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lututnya. Berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil sebuah celana training panjang, dan langsung memakainnya.

Setelah memakai celana, dia tak ada niat untuk memakai baju dan langsung keluar kamar berniat menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dehaganya.

Sebelum menuju dapur, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat saat melihat TV di ruang santai menyala. Dia berjalan mendekati dan terkejut melihat Tsunade tengah terbaring di sofa depan TV dengan mata terpejam. Yah, kalau cuman melihat Tsunade berbaring itu sudah biasa, namun yang dillihatnya saat ini Tsunade yang hanya memakai piyamanya yang berwarna hijau. Dan Naruto menyimpulkan Tsunade tidak memakai bra karena terlihat sebuah bintik diujung payudara Tsunade yang menyembul di permukaan piyama yang sikenakan Tsunade.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, berusaha menahan nafsu birahinya agar tidak terlepas begitu saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tsunade yang sedang terbaring. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Naruto, dan setelah sampai disamping Tsunade, dia berlutut agar dapat melihat wajah Tsunade dari dekat.

Tangan Naruto mengusap rambut halus Tsunade, "Kau sangat cantik Baa-chan." gumam Naruto sangat pelan tak ingin sampai Tsunade mendengarnya. "Kau juga sangat baik. Kau bahkan mau merawat anak sepertiku ini. Aku sangat senang Baa-chan, andai kau tahu perasaanku ini…" lanjutnya masih bergumam. Namun Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Tsunade perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ngh…" saat Tsunade pertama kali membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ah gomen, apa aku membangunkanmu Baa-chan ?" tanya Naruto, Tsunade masih tetap menatap wajah Naruto beberapa saat, sampai…

"Naruto"

Tsunade langsung menjerit, dan dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di sofa itu. Naruto pun ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Tsunade. Suasanya pun menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara, entah itu karena canggung atau bingung apa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Naruto/Baa-chan"

Keduanya bersuara disaat bersamaan. Dan setelah itu, kembali tak ada yang bersuara, bahkan gerakan kecil pun tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Naruto.." Tsunade berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Naruto hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan dari Tsunade itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Tsunade melanjutkan.

"Huwaaa, maafkan aku Baa-chan. Aku janji akan bersikap baik, tolong jangan usir aku dari rumah ini.." Naruto histeris dengan tidak nyambungnya, membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi Tsunade.

BLETAK

"Bukan itu, baka" kata Tsunade detelah sedikit memberikan 'pelajaran' pada Naruto. 'Sepertinya ini akan sulit' batin Tsunade berkata.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hmm..sebenarnya aku…" Tsunade memulai kembali, dengan jantung yang berdegup tak normal, dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Apa lagi tubuh Naruto yang terekspos karena tak memakai baju. Membuatnya meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"Kau kenapa Baa-chan ?"

"Aku…"

"Ya ?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"Cepatlah Baa- hmmpph"

Naruto terbelalak, matanya membulat, jantungnya serasa mau copot sekarang juga. Tsunade menciumnya. Oke, mari kita ulangi sekali lagi, MENCIUMNYA. Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Tsunade melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" akhirnya Tsunade mengatakannya dengan wajahnya tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah yang –menurutnya- akan sangat membenci dirinya.

"Eh ?"

"Aku tahu ini gila, aku juga tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi memang begitulah perasaanku padamu Naruto. Dari dulu aku melihatmu sebagai lelaki dan bukan sebagai cucu-ku. Kau bisa mengatakan aku ini aneh. Aku tau aku tak secantik gadis seumuranmu,..aku juga sudah tua,..dan aku yakin kau tak ingin bersama seorang perawan tua sepertiku,..tapi tolong jangan membenciku karena ini. Aku- hmmmmpphh"

Keterkejutan yang baru saja dirasakan Naruto berpindah ke Tsunade sekarang. Naruto balik menciumnya. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Tsunade saat bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan Tsunade melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Naruto, membuat ciuman mereka terasa lebih dalam dan mesra. Setelah beberapa menit bibir mereka bertemu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena butuh pasokan udara.

"Hah..hah..kenapa ?" tanya Tsunade sambil ngos-ngosan, terlihat Naruto menunduk, membuat Tsunade tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Entahlah…" jawab Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya, "..aku hanya senang mendengar itu darimu Baa-chan" sepersekian detik setelah Naruto mengatakan ini, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat sebuah senyum manis menyungging di bibirnya, Tsunade kembali terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ta-tapi aku ini sudah tua Naru-"

"Sssshhhhtt, kau terlalu banyak bicara Baa-chan" potong Naruto, lalu mencium singkat bibir Tsunade, "Aku juga mencintaimu" gumam Naruto setelahnya, wajah mereka berdekatan, hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Dan siapa yang bilang kau itu tidak cantik, Baa-chan ? aku akan menghajar orang itu" Naruto sedikit menggoda, membuat wajah cantik Tsunade merona merah dibuatnya., "Ba-baka"

.

.

 **MULAI DARI SINI ADA ADEGAN LEMONNYA, SEKALI LAGI SAYA PERINGATKAN BAGI YANG BELUM BERUMUR 16thn, SILAHKAN TEKAN BACK, NAMUN JIKA ANDA MASIH KERAS KEPALA, SAYA HANYA DAPAT MENGATAKAN, SELAMAT MENIKMATI.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah mereka masih berdekatan. Menikmati pesona masing-masing, menatap mata masing-masing. Sampai Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Tsunade merespon dengan menutup mata, kedua tangannya masih di tengkuk Naruto. Naruto terus mendekatkan wajahnya, dan..bibir mereka bertemu kembali.

Merasakan rasa hangat disetiap kecupan mereka. Ciuman itu berubah saat Naruto dengan nakalnya mulai menjilati bibir bawah Tsunade, dan menggigit kecil disana. Tsunade tidak mau kalah, dia balas menjilati bibir atas Naruto, menikmati rasa manis yang keluar dari daging tak bertulang itu.

Naruto terus menjilati bibir Tsunade, dan kemudian mendorong lidahnya seolah meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam mulut Tsunade, yang direspon dengan Tsunade yang membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tsunade, mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi Tsunade, dan mengajak lidah Tsunade bergulat. Tsunade merespon, mereka pun bersilat lidah satu sama lain. Saliva mengalir diantara kedua celah mulut mereka.

Karena dibutuhkannya pasokan udara, mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka setelah beberapa menit. Terlihat benang saliva menghubungkan lidah keduanya. Naruto belum puas, ia langsung mencium pangkal leher Tsunade yang mulus nan putih itu. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menurun sampai tepat pada leher jenjang Tsunade.

"Ahh,..hnnn.." desahan Tsunade terdengar saat bibir Naruto menyentuh leher Tsunade. Tangannya sedikit menekan tengkuk Naruto seolah meminta tambah.

"…ahhnnn.." kembali Tsunade mendesah saat Naruto sedikit menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan kissmark disana seolah memberi tanda bahwa Tsunade adalah miliknya, "Baa-chan milikku." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai menggoda, membuat Tsunade sedikit menegang sambil merona wajahnya.

"Kyaaa, Naruto" Tsunade sedikit menjerit saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto, ia digendong. Tsunade melingkarkan kakinya ke punggung Naruto, sementara tangannya masih tetap di leher Naruto. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Tsunade, menjaga agar wanitanya tidak jatuh. Sambil berjalan, kembali bibir mereka bertemu, menyajikan ciuman panas diselingi beberapa desahan dari Tsunade.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Tsunade, menendang pintu tak berdosa itu dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar, setelah mendorong pintu tadi agar tertutup kembali dengan kakinya. Setelah masuk, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Tsunade di atas tempat tidur.

Mereka kembali berciuman, Naruto mencium bibir Tsunade, setelah itu menuju dagunya, kedua pipi mulusnya, dan juga dahinya. Setelah selesai mencium seluruh wajah Tsunade, target selanjutnya kembali adalah leher Tsunade.

"Ahh,..Naru-hnnn.."

Desahan Tsunade seolah melodi merdu ditelinga Naruto, dan ia ingin mendengar itu terus. Tangannya perlahan menuju kancing piyama Tsunade, dan melepaskannya satu persatu. Dan setelah semua kancingnya terlepas,…

"Damn" Naruto bergumam melihat ukuran payudara Tsunade yang besar, dan kencang itu. Dilihatnya juga puting Tsunade yang berwarna pink mengoda tengah tersenyum kearahnya seolah meminta untuk dijilati sekarang juga.

"Ba-baka, jangan mentapku seperti itu." yah, setiap orang pasti akan malu jika ditatap dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti ini, apalagi orang yang menatapmu adalah orang yang kau cintai.

"Ittadakimasu" ujar Naruto dan langsung menjilat pelan ujung puting Tsunade.

"Ahhnn.." Tsunade hanya meresponnya dengan desahan. Kembali Naruto mengulangi kegiatan menjilati puting payudara sebelah kiri Tsunade, sementara tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh pelan puting payudara sebelah kanan Tsunade, "Nghhnn,,..ahhh".

Perlahan Naruto melahap puting kiri Tsunade, dan bisa dirasaakannya puting itu menegang didalam mulutnya. Naruto makin bersemangat dan mulai menghisap puting Tsunade. Sementara tangan kirinya mencubit pelan puting kanan Tsunade, membuat sang empu-nya mendesah hebat.

"Iyyaahhh,,..hhnnn.."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar desahan Tsunade, dia masih terus menghisap puting Tsunade, lama kelamaan hisapannya ia kencangkan, dan tangan kirinya mulai meremas-remas payudara kenyal Tsunade.

"Therus..Naru,..hhnnn..terus." gumam Tsunade meminta tambah dari perlakuan Naruto, dan Naruto pun mengabulkannya. Sekarang dia menghisap puting sebelah kanan Tsunade, sementara tangan kanannya meremas payudara kiri Tsunade. Naruto merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya menegang, apalagi sekarang Tsunade sedang mengusapnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia bahkan berfikir celananya bisa robek jika begini terus.

Naruto sudah berhenti menghisap puting Tsunade, ia membenamkan kepalanya ditengah payudara Tsunade, membuat seolah kepalanya tenggelam diantara gumpalan daging lembut itu. Tsunade memeluk kepala Naruto, menekannya agar Naruto makin tenggelam kedalam payudara besarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan 'acara tenggelam-meneggelamkan' , tangan Naruto bergerak menarik celana piyama Tsunade, dan setelah terlepas ia melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"Uwh hitam, warna kesukaanku." Naruto berujar melihat kewaniataan Tsunade yang terbungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam, dan bisa dilihatnya vagina Tsunade sudah basah karena perlakuannya tadi, Tsunade kembali merona hebat.

Tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh kewanitaan Tsunade, sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain-main dengan payudara Tsunade.

"Ahhnnn,, ..yyaahh…ngghh" Tsunade mendesah merasakan jari-jari Naruto menyentuh kewanitaanya, bahkan dengan celana dalam yang masih melekat saja dia sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti ini, apalagi kalau nanti sudah dilepas.

Karena sudah tak sabar, Naruo langsung menarik celana dalam Tsunade, dan sekali lagi melemparkannya kesegala arah. Setelah itu, Naruto melongo menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Baa-chan, kau indah." Tsunade merona mendengar penuturan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh vagina Tsunade.

"Ahhhnnn" Tsunade mendesah panjang saat Naruto mulai menyentuh vagina-nya, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hnnnn,, ahhh.." Naruto sudah mulai mengelus-elus bibir vagina Tsunade. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menuju kewanitaan Tsunade dan menjilatinya sekali. "Ahnn..Naruu.." Naruto masih sempat menyeringai sampai akhirnya ia menjilati vagina Tsunade secara intens, membuat Tsunade menegang merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hah..ahnn…nghhhnn.."

Naruto mengernyit heran saat matanya menangkap gumpalan kecil di bagian atas bibir vagina Tsunade. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gumpalan itu.

"AHHHHNNNN.."

Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia sudah menemukan bagian paling sensitive dari tubuh Tsunade. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia hisap gumpalan yang diketahui bernama klitoris itu.

"Ahhhh…ahhhnnn…yyaaahh…" desahan Tsunade makin terdengar membuat Naruto makin semangat melancarkan 'serangan'nya.

Dirasa belum cukup, Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Tsunade, dan langsung memaju mundurkannya.

"Naahhruu,,ahnn..ahhhh..ahh.."

Sekarang jari telunjuk Naruto menyusul 'saudara'nya si jari tengah untuk memasuki kewanitaan Tsunade, jadi sekarang dua jari Naruto sudah berada dalam vagina Tsunade.

"Iyyaahh,..Jhika..khau..begitu..ahnn..akhu..akan..keluar…" Tsunade mendesah hebat, kedua tangannya meremas ujung spray, kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan berdenyut hebat. "Memang itu tujuanku, Baa-chan."

"Na-narhuuu…akhu..kheluaarrr.."

Tsunade menyemprotkan cairan cintanya, yang langsung diteguk hebis oleh Naruto. Tsunade pun terengah-engah sesaat setelah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Kau nikmat, Baa-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menjilat nakal jarinya yang di penuhi cairan Tsunade, membuat Tsunade sedikit terkekeh.

"Hah..sekarang..hah..giliranku..hah.." Tsunade berkata sambil ngos-ngosan, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto, Jadi sekarang posisinya Naruto dibawah, dan Tsunade di atas.

Tsunade mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas. Lidah mereka bergulat, saliva mengalir diujung bibir mereka, dan desahan-desahan kembali terdengar diantara kegiatan mereka.

"Hmmppp,,,hnnn.."

Kembali dibutuhkannya pasokan udara membuat mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka. Tsunade bergerak menciumi leher Naruto, dan membalas perlakuan Naruto yaitu memberi kissmark disana sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Kau juga milikku, Naru."

Semburat merah tipis bertengger di pipi tan sang Uzumaki. Tsunade kembali bergerak, sekarang menjilati kedua puting Naruto.

"Akkhhh,,.Baa..-chan."

Tsunade terus menjilati tubuh Naruto sampai akhirnya wajahnya tepat berada di depan selangkangan Naruto, melihat seseuatu tengah berdenyut di balik celana Naruto.

"Sudah tegang yah" ujar Tsunade sambil mengusap si Naruto jr dari balik celana trainingnya, dan dapat dirasakannya penis Naruto yang hangat. Karena sudah tidak sabar ingin makan(?), Tsunade langsung membuka celana Naruto dan betapa kagetnya saat penis Naruto yang berukuran 20cm itu berdiri tegak dihadapannya. 'Be-besar sekali,apa itu muat didalamku ?' batin Tsunade terkagum-kagum.

Tsunade menjlat ujung penis Naruto, membuat empu-nya mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, merasakan kenikmatan. Lidah Tsunade terus bermain dengan ujung penis Naruto, sementara tangan kananya mengusap dua bola Naruto, dan tangan kirinya mengocok-ngocok batang penis Naruto.

"Akhh.."

Tsunade dengan perlahan mulai melahap ujung penis Naruto dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Terus masuk dan semakin dalam, bahkan penis Naruto menyampai kerongkongannya. Setelah itu, ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, dengan kedua tangan yang selalu mengocok penis Naruto.

"Baa..-chan, itu…enak..akhh.."

Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, spray kembali menjadi korban peremasan saat tubuh Naruo menegang mendapati perlakuan Tsunade. Tangan Naruto bergerak menyentuh kepala Tsunade dan memaju mundurkannya, seolah sedang melakukan sex dengan mulut Tsunade.

"Baa..-chan..akhuu..kheluar.."

CROT CROT CROT

Mulut Tsunade penuh oleh cairan cinta Naruto. Bahkan ada yang muncrat dan memnuhi beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Hmm,..susu ternikmat yang pernah kurasakan," Tsunade menjiati sperma Naruto di beberapa bagian bagian wajahnya, lidahnya bergerak nakal membuat Naruto kembali bergairah.

"Owh,..masih tegang rupanya." kata Tsunade sambil tetap mengocok penis Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya, seolah yang tadi itu masih pemanasan saja. "Oke, kita lanjut ke babak selanjutnya." lanjut Tsunade.

Dia memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Naruto, dan perlahan memasukan penis Naruto ke lubang kewanitaannya.

"Aahhnn.." Tsunade mendesah saat merasakan penis Naruto mulai menyentuh dinding dalam vaginanya. Sementara Naruto terkejut, merasakan ujung penisnya seolah menabrak sesuatu didalam sana, dengan cepat Naruto menahan Tsunade dan bertanya..

"Baa-chan, a-apa ini pe-pertama kali buatmu ?" tanya Naruto, Tsunade mengangguk. "Jadi benar kau masih perawan ?" Tsunade mengangguk lagi. Naruto terkejut, dia tidak mengira Tsunade masih perawan.

"A-apa tidak apa, jika aku yang menjadi pertama buatmu Baa-chan ? yah, walaupun ini juga pertama kali buatku." Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Hmm, aku percaya padamu, Naruto." jawab Tsunade sambil mengangguk. Kembali ia memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, penis Naruto menembus selaput darah milik Tsunade.

"AAHHHHHHH…" Tsunade menjerit saat seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti dirinya akan terbelah dua sekarang juga. Darah menetes dari celah penis Naruto dan vagina Tsunade. Naruto langsung duduk dan mengulum puting Tsunade untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Tsunade pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah.

"Ahnn..Naruto.." Tsunade memeluk kepala kuning Naruto dan menenggelamkannya pada payudara besarnya, sementara Naruto juga mulai menggerakan pinggulnya keatas kebawah seirama dengan gerakan Tsuande.

"Baa-chan…Baa-chan" Naruto memeluk Tsunade, meresapi kenikmatan yang di berikan Tsunade untuknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikkan tubuh Tsunade sehingga membuat Naruto menindih tubuh Tsunade. Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur, membuat Tsunade mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh..ahh…ahhh.."

PLUK PLUK PLUK

Suara pinggul Naruto yang berbenturan dengan bokong besar Tsunade menjadi pengiring kegiatan mereka. Terasa sesuatu mulai mengalir di penisnya, Naruto menambah kecepatan dalam memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kedua kaki Tsunade melingkar ke punggung Naruto sambil sesekali ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Baa..-chan…akhu mau..keluar.."

"Di…ahnn..dalam..Naruu..aku juga mau keluar.."

Tempo gerakan Naruto semakin cepat, kedua tangannya meremas payudara Tsunade dengan kasar, dan mencubit putingnya. Ketika Naruto merasa sesuatu sudah mau keluar dari penisnya..

"Baa-chan..akhu…kheluar…"

"Ahhhnnnnn…"

Mereka berdua mendesah saat mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Naruto mengadah keatas, dan nikmat adalah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan Naruto saat ini, begitu juga Tsunade.

Terlihat cairan cinta berwarna putih mengalir keluar dari celah kelamin keduanya. Naruto menjatuhkan badannya ke dada Tsunade. Membuat seolah payudara Tsunade merupakan bantal yang sangat empuk.

"Hah…hah..hah..hah.."

Nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal, ternyata kegiatan tadi memerlukan stamina yang lumayan banyak juga.

"Aku..hah..mencintaimu…hah..Baa-chan.."

"Aku..juga..hah..mencintaimu..Naru.."

Di malam hari yang indah dikota Konoha, dua insan tengah memadu cinta mereka. Bulan dan bintang jadi saksi bisu perungkapan cinta dua orang beda umur ini. Dan cinta mereka, akan tetap mekar walaupun perbedaan usia yang terbilang cukup jauh.

.

.

Cinta tidak memandang umur, selama kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kau cintai, itu semua akan memiliki arti tersendiri dalam kehidupanmu.

.

.

FIN

.

.

OMAKE

"Baa-chan, kalau kau hamil bagaimana ? aku keluar didalam."

"Yah, kau harus menikahiku.."

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Naruto ketika mendengar jawaban wanita yang sekarang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk ronde kedua.."

"Eh ? Kyaaaa"

Dan malam di kediaman senju merupakan malam yang panjang, dimana suara hewan malam terdengar dengan diiringi beberapa desahan dari dua orang yang baru saja menjalin hubungan.

.

.

THE END.

.

.

Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa minna-san. Saya bawa fic NaruTsuna nih, bedanya ini rate-nya M #whoaaa. Bagaimana menurut para readers ? maaf banget kalau kurang kerasa lemonnya, yah ini fic rate M pertama saya jadi jika kedepannya saya akan buat rate M lagi, saya usahakan yang lebih baik.

Entah apa yang saya pikirkan saat saya menulis fic ini, entah apa juga yang saya pikirkan saat memilih pairing ini. Jadi maaf bagi yang tidak suka saya pasangkan Naruto dengan Tsunade, karena menurut saya mereka pasangan yang serasi walau penghalangnya adalah umur mereka.

Semua saran, kritik, juga flame saya terima dengan senang hati, tapi mohon yang mau flame tolong login dulu, kalau tidak yah saya hapus.

Sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan, untuk fic saya yang berjudul 'ANBUand The Girls' sedang dalam penulisan dan akan saya update setelah selesai. Akhir kata dari saya, Review yah, dan makasih yang sudah mau baca fic gaje+abal punya saya, Sampai juma di fic-fic saya yang lain, bye-bye...


End file.
